Spottedleaf's Revenge
by Bramble-wamble
Summary: What would happen if Spottedleaf's love for Firestar got out of control? Rated K for mild violence.


Spottedleaf went on through the forest without question. She knew what was happening; the Dark Forest was trying to take over. Already, the land was swampy. Even unpleasant to the worst ShadowClan cats. The ferns were curled in, having mud on their leaves. The canopy slowly dropped dew onto her. Muddy dew. Leaves were sprawled everywhere, though it was greenleaf. The trees were infested with swamp insects. But it did seem like a peaceful place. Except she could hear battle cries and screams coming from the center of the woods.

She went quickly towards the sound. _Even if I'm a medicine cat,_ I thought, _I can still help Firestar! I will save him from the Dark Forest!_ Warm satisfaction flooded through her. _Then he'll love me more than his useless Sandstorm._

It started after Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt SkyClan. She was mad that Sandstorm didn't learn all the herbs. _Burdock root, duh!_ she was thinking. _Who doesn't know that? Firestar should love ME more..._ the thought faded away as she realized what she wished. She HATED it. She just hoped StarClan would never know, so she would never have to go to the wretched Dark Forest. A very uncomfortable place to be.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard crashing sounds close to her; more fights. She realized, _If I save one of Firestar's Clanmates, he'll be grateful._ She snickered inwardly. _And Sandstorm will be out there somewhere, getting beaten to death by a pathetic kit! _she thought. _This is your time, _the voices told her. _Your time to show him his real mate._

As she got closer to the noise, she got more and more confident she would get Firestar. She padded just a bit farther, and came to a clearing. She saw this in the clearing.

Mapleshade was bent over Sandstorm, her claw at her throat. Sandstorm's teeth were bared, but her fear was evident. Both of them were covered in scratches from their previous battle. Mapleshade pressed her claw down on her throat, saying "Any last words, ThunderClan scum?" At this point, Spottedleaf knew she had little time to make a very big choice; or a dillema. It could go either way. Which way depended on the choice;

Leave Sandstorm to die. Then if she kills her in StarClan, Firestar will be all hers. But some one would know who killed her in StarClan, wouldn't they?

Or help Sandstorm. That way, she would be saving a cat from Firestar's Clan, and he would be forever thankful for me. But Sandstorm's still in the picture.

Spottedleaf picked number 2.

She launched herself at Mapleshade, screeching. She was bowled off Sandstorm. She let out a defiant growl, looking up. She looked surprised to see Spottedleaf.

"Why didn't you let her die?" she hissed. "She stole Firestar's love from you; wouldn't you want her to be out of the picture? Then you could have him all to yourself."

Spottedleaf hissed at her. "Never." she lied. "Firestar loves her; she's his destiny." And with that, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm chased Mapleshade out of the clearing.

Spottedleaf then realized she could twist plan 2 to work in her favor even more.

Before Sandstorm could even say thanks to her, she was bowled over. "Mapleshade." she hissed before she could get a good look at her attacker. Then, "Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf grinned at her. "You know," she breathed, "Mapleshade makes a good point." She bent down for the killing bite, but there was a "NO!" and Spottedleaf was knocked off of Sandstorm. Firestar stood in front of her.

Spottedleaf snarled in surprise. "Firestar." she said. "Hello."

Firestar looked at her in disgust. "I trusted you." he snarled. "I liked you." Spottedleaf's eyes lit up. "But I never loved you. I always loved Sandstorm. And now..." his voice was shaking, "you tried to KILL her." He hissed ferociously. "But don't worry. I'll return the favor." Firestar jumped on her, quickly delivering the killing bite.

Firestar turned around to see his real beloved shaking. Firestar nuzzled Sandstorm and said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll never abandon you. And so help me," he sighed, "If it means killing all the cats in the forest, I'd do it, if it was to protect you." His eyes misted as Sandstorm nuzzled him back.

"I'd do the same."


End file.
